


The Castle across the Bridge

by IsvsWorld



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Also Ami is listed as a boy in the official wiki and I respectfully disagree, Gen, I think about the npcs in botw a lot, I want to explore it a lot more in depth than this, I wanted to add more but I don't think I ever will, One Shot, Short One Shot, and the impact of living in such a dangerous world, and their reactions to the end of calamity ganon, but i just kinda wanna post something again, love my sassy youngest sister, this is slightly unfinished lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsvsWorld/pseuds/IsvsWorld
Summary: When she was younger, Izra never let her out of his sight. He hung on tight to her hand, and told her every day and every night never to stray far from the stable. Cross the bridge, and you’re done, he always said. Danger is always avoidable.
Kudos: 4





	The Castle across the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely an unfinished fic, and I guess it's not very uhh smart to post a wip. But I really don't think I'll ever have the motivation to finish this so I just felt like releasing it to get it off my mind. I think about the npcs in the botw world a lot, and their experiences in the world. I think I probably will post more about it in the future.

Ami is old enough to know how dangerous the castle is, but Izra still reminds her every time he’s reminded to “Stay away!”. 

It’s ridiculous, really. She’s the smartest out of all three of them, she at least has the sense to stay away from the castle she’s been told to stay away from for ALL HER LIFE. You could tell from just looking at the damn thing. Only a madman would willingly go into a hellpit like that. 

When she was younger, Izra never let her out of his sight. He hung on tight to her hand, and told her every day and every night never to stray far from the stable. Cross the bridge, and you’re done, he always said. Danger is always avoidable.

Ami doesn’t blame Izra for being too overbearing, because Yolero definitely never took his advice to heart. He barely listens now, swinging his torch, as if it would protect him from the outside. The travellers who come by with REAL swords are definitely amused by him. Ami sometimes feels embarrassed, being seen with him.

Leekah doesn’t seem to understand the danger either, even though she comes by what seems every fortnight after some kind of encounter with some kind of monster. “I just want to watch the water,” she laments, while nursing her wounds. Ami calls her stupid every time.

Ami could chastise her and call her stupid for her disregard for safety, but she knows how Leekah feels, to some extent. Is it really wrong, to want to watch the water? It shouldn’t be so dangerous to go seek a little quiet and peace. 

The earthquake happened in the night, and Ami woke to Yolero’s yells and Satty’s barking. She hung onto Izra’s hand tightly, like she was three again, scared and wide eyed from his warnings of danger. And it died down, and things fell quiet, eventually. Satty didn’t stop growling for long afterwards, and Quince pet her and shushed her until she calmed down. 

The next morning, Izra yelled for them all to come, and they gathered by the fence to see Hyrule Castle, clear and desolate, looking almost empty without the purple fog that used to encircle it. Ami held onto her brothers’ hands again, not as tight as the night before and felt a knot in her chest.

Yolero looked bewildered, flabbergasted, but Izra just looked like he was about to cry. It was strange, seeing her older brothers look so small in the pale morning light.

Quince blinked, rubbed his eyes, and let out a bark of laughter, rubbing Satty’s back all the while. Lawdon just gazed on, his eyes blank.

Did this mean something? It had to. But most of the people of Hyrule won’t see it this morning, and won’t hear about it for days to come. Right now, it just felt like a strange occurrence that only her little family were witnessing. 

But after about ten minutes of staring and laughing, they moved on to complete their stable duties. There were things to do. Ami was still the only one with any sense of direction, and she still had to sit, bored out of her mind, and Yolero played Hero and Izra screwed around by the water. Life moves on. That’s how it is in Hyrule.

They move on when monsters steal their cuccos in the night. They move on when Leekah comes by for the nth time, another scar from another fight with a monster when she just wanted to watch the water. They moved on when their parents were supposed to come back from Hateno Village, and they didn’t.

But Quince played more enthusiastically with Satty today, and laughed a lot more, and the travellers all had this happy, unbelieving expression, this innocent joy. They could all laugh about it, and wonder aloud. What a strange time, to live in Hyrule. It's gone. What loomed above their heads all those years... gone.


End file.
